Double Vision
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Naruto is finally the Hokage. He's married to Hinata and has two beautiful children. Between juggling his responsibilities as the Hokage and as a father, Naruto also has a second life that he isn't willing to give up. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat at his desk in the Hokage office and flipped through paperwork. "Naruto." Shikamaru said, walking in the door. "Yeah Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. "It's Boruto again." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto sighed and stood up from his desk. "Where is he now?" Naruto asked. "At the Hokage monument, defiling your face." Shikamaru said. Naruto smirked and walked out the door.

Boruto laughed as he painted snot coming out of his dad's nose. "What do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked. Boruto screamed and fell backward, Naruto caught him. "Do we really need to talk about this again?" Naruto asked. Boruto pouted and looked away. "Let's go." Naruto said.

Boruto walked into Naruto's office with him trailing behind. Boruto took a seat and crossed his arms. "Shikamaru, can you give us a minute?" Naruto asked. "No problem." Shikamaru said, shutting the door. "Boruto, this needs to stop. I have more important things to do than to keep bailing you out of trouble." Naruto said. "You always have more important things to do than be a father!" Boruto said. That stung a little. Naruto sighed. 'I don't know how the third did this with me every day.' Naruto thought. "Boruto, I love you. You're my son, but I'm also the Hokage. Something that has been a dream of mine since I was your age." Naruto said. Boruto looked up at him, still pouting. Boruto then looked over at the window, Naruto turned his head to see an eagle perched on the ledge, Sasuke's eagle. "Now there's something you always have time for right?" Boruto said, standing up. "Boruto..." Naruto said, before he slammed the door. Naruto detached the note from the eagles leg, it read Sasuke's coordinates. Naruto wrote a quick note back, 'Be there in the morning.' And attached to the eagles leg.

Naruto opened the front door and Himawara ran to him. "Daddy!" she yelled, smiling. "There's my girl!" Naruto said and picked her up. "Mommy is yelling at Boruto again." she said. "I'll take care of it baby." Naruto said, putting her down.

"Boruto, how dare you defile that monument! That monument is a dedication to the Hokage that protected our village. Your father works so hard to protect us and this village! Have more respect!" Hinata yelled. "Dad doesn't even care about us!" Boruto yelled. "Go to your room, now!" Hinata yelled. Boruto ran passed Naruto and slammed his door. "Go get ready for bed Himawara, I'll come read you a story soon." Naruto said. "Okay daddy!" and she ran down the hall.

"Welcome home honey." Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto. "Boruto will be cleaning the monument tomorrow afternoon, I swear that kid." Naruto said, sighing. "Reminds me of someone else when they were his age." Hinata said and smiled at him. Naruto chuckled and sat at the dinner table. Hinata poured them both a cup of tea. "Sasuke summoned me today." Naruto said. "When do you leave?" Hinata said, sipping her tea. "Early in the morning, I won't be gone too long. He has some information on some rogue ninja. He will be coming back with me this time." Naruto said, taking a drink. "Well I'm glad, Sakura said that Sarada is anxious to finally meet him. I just don't understand Sasuke..." Hinata said. "Well, have any of us understood Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled. "No one except for you." Hinata smiled. Naruto smiled back. "You always glow when you talk about him..." Hinata began. "Don't tell me that Boruto is getting to you." Naruto said. "Sometimes he does..." she said, looking down. "Hey..." Naruto said, lifting Hinata's chin. "I love you, I love our beautiful children, I love spending time with you, it's just hard." Naruto said. "I know dear, I just wish I got to see you as much as Sasuke does." Hinata said. "I know, but Sasuke is vital to our fight against these people. He used to be one of them..." Naruto said, he hated remembering those years. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just so overwhelmed with Boruto right now." Hinata said. "He will straighten out." Naruto smiled, finishing his tea. "I'm going to go read to Himawara and get a shower." Naruto said, kissing Hinata's cheek.

Naruto read Himawara her favorite bed time story about a cat that got lost and couldn't find her way home until a brave ninja lead her back home. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you." Naruto said, turning off the light. "Goodnight daddy, I love you too!" Himawara said.

Naruto stepped into the shower and let the water run down his face. He felt so much guilt for leaving his family for Sasuke, but Naruto was living a double life. There was no information on the rogue ninja, this was a monthly visit. Naruto went to see Sasuke every month when he summoned him. This wasn't just about business, this was about his secret love affair with Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't live with the lie that he was happily married, because he wasn't. It was a show, all of this was a show. Naruto smiled at the thought of seeing Sasuke, he missed him. He was always on his mind. But Naruto couldn't get his son's words out of his head, 'Now there's something you always have time for right?' Because Boruto was right, he'd drop everything in a second for Sasuke.

Naruto stepped out of the shower and slipped on a shirt and boxers, he walked out of the bathroom and heard muffled crying from down the hall. Boruto was crying. "Why doesn't dad want to spend time with me?" Boruto cried from behind the door. "Sweetheart, he's just a busy person. He's very important. But your father loves you, I promise you that." Hinata whispered. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't know what to do.

Naruto lie awake in bed, Hinata was already fast asleep. Naruto was so overwhelmed with all of his . responsibilities as Hokage, as a father, and as a secret lover. But Sasuke was everything to him, he wouldn't give him up. He never did before and he wasn't going to start now. "I'm so sorry son..." Naruto whispered and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke at four in the morning. The world was still quiet and dark, he stretched and turned on his bedside lamp. He put on his robe and straightened his now shorter hair. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed and kissed Hinata's forehead and turned off the light.

"While Naruto brewed some tea, he went and kissed Himawara on the head and pulled the covers over her shoulders. He peaked into Boruto's room and saw that he was awake. "Why are you up so early?" Naruto asked. "I haven't slept." Boruto said, looking at the floor, his eyes were puffy. Naruto sat on the side of the bed and hugged his son. "Boruto, I love you and that will never change. I'm sorry I'm not around as much as I should be, and I promise you that's going to change. Uncle Sasuke is coming back for a little while, so things will be different." Naruto said. "I'm sorry dad." Boruto said. "It's okay, I was just like you at one point. I know it's hard. Sometimes I wonder if your grandparents would be proud of who I've become." Naruto said. "I know they would." Boruto smiled. Naruto kissed Boruto on the forehead and hugged him. "I'll see you in a few days, okay?" Naruto said. "Okay." Boruto smiled.

Naruto sipped his tea and ate a piece of toast. He felt better now that he had talked to Boruto and now he was going to see Sasuke. He threw his bag on to his back and walked out the door.

Naruto had reached the coordinates that Sasuke gave him and he waited. "No one followed me, you can come out now." Naruto said. Sasuke jumped down from the trees above and smirked at Naruto. "After all this time and my heart still skips a beat when I see you." Naruto said. Sasuke walked up to Naruto and cupped his face in his hand and kissed him passionately. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's. "I missed you so much." Sasuke whispered and pulled Naruto into his arms. Naruto held him tight, nuzzling into his chest, inhaling his scent. "I'm sure you're hungry, let's go." Sasuke smiled, taking Naruto's hand.

Sasuke's cabin was small, but comfortable. Sasuke set up the table with a nice meal for him and Naruto. "So how are things going back home?" Sasuke asked. "I'm having some trouble with Boruto again." Naruto said. "I wouldn't expect anything less from your son." Sasuke laughed. "It's getting worse..." Naruto began. Sasuke stopped and looked at him. "Boruto...he's lashing out in anger towards me. It's not just pranks, he told me the other day that I'm not a good father, he told Hinata that I don't care about them at all. I'm trying not to let it get under my skin..." Naruto said, blinking the tears away. "This is why I left, I couldn't live with the lie." Sasuke sighed. "But I can't just leave Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and stood up. Sasuke grabbed him and hugged him from behind, nuzzling his chin into Naruto's neck. Naruto froze, this man still to this day comforted him. "I know this is hard, but I appreciate you and I know you love your family." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to face him and looked into his eyes. "I love you." Naruto said. "I love you." Sasuke whispered and kissed him.

They had a ritual for their first night together after being apart every month. Sasuke took Naruto into the bathroom and they undressed. They stepped under the hot water in the shower and kissed passionately. Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall and kissed his neck. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and moaned. Sasuke slid Naruto up the wall and the blonde wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist. Naruto let out a loud moan as Sasuke kissed down his torso. "Fuck, I can't wait anymore." Sasuke said and carried Naruto out of the shower. They locked lips as they walked down the hallway dripping wet. Sasuke fell into the bed on top of Naruto and kissed him hard, their tongue danced together. Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's eyes, his eyes glazed over with lust. Sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap and slid himself inside of Naruto slowly. "Oh fuck." Naruto moaned. Naruto bounced up and down on Sasuke's member. "I can't get enough of you, fuck." Sasuke moaned and kissed Naruto. Sasuke got on top of Naruto and thrusted into him. Naruto loved that every time him and Sasuke had sex, they were making love, he could feel the chemistry, the lust, the love in every moment. "Sasuke, I'm gonna...I'm about to explode." Naruto moaned and arched his back. "Explode for me Naruto." Sasuke said, thrusting harder into Naruto. Naruto screamed and came with Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto slowly and collapsed next to him and kissed him.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said, caressing his cheek. "I love you Sasuke...I missed you so much." Naruto whispered and smiled. Sasuke gathered Naruto into his arms and held him tight. "I don't wanna go back tomorrow." Sasuke said. "Me either." Naruto whispered. "I wish we could stay like this forever." Naruto said, blinking away tears. "No tears." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto's chin to look at him. Naruto kissed him softly on the lips and looked into his eyes. "If I wasn't the Hokage, it would be like this every day." Naruto said. "I know. But your dream comes before me." Sasuke said. "I just wish I could have both." Naruto sighed, sitting up and wrapping a blanket around himself. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tight. "This is why we do this, right?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled lightly and looked away. He looked out of the window to the bright moon outside. "You've always been my moon." Naruto whispered, not turning away from the moon. Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "And you have always been my sun." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the village. Here, they were two completely different people. "Now there's a site I like to see." Tsunade said. "Hey granny." Naruto smiled. "You ready to see your daughter Sasuke?" she asked. "Absolutely." Sasuke said. "I'm taking him there now." Naruto said. "Good luck." Tsunade smiled.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into the trees. "Just one to get me through the day?" he asked and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't just kiss Naruto once, he had to keep going. Every time he kissed Naruto, it turned into a make out session. "Okay, we gotta stop before someone sees." Sasuke said, breathless.

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura, you here?" Naruto asked. "I'm in the kitchen." she yelled. They both walked into the kitchen and she turned around and smiled. "Welcome home Sasuke." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sarada, will you come out here please?" Sakura yelled. "I'm coming!" Sarada said. Sarada ran down the hall and stopped when she saw Sasuke. "Dad?" Sarada said. "Sarada." he smiled. She ran and hugged him tight. "I told you that she looks just like you." Naruto said. "I can see that." Sasuke smiled and looked at his daughter. "Well, I'll see you guys later for dinner, I gotta go see my family and then head back to the office." Naruto said and walked out the door.

"Daddy!" Himawara ran to the door and jumped into Naruto's arms. "I missed you so much!" Naruto said, hugging her tight. "Welcome home honey." Hinata said and gave him a kiss. "Where's Boruto?" Naruto asked. "Still cleaning." Hinata smiled. "Ah, I think he deserves a little break. I'll go get him." Naruto smiled and headed to the Hokage monument.

"Need a break?" Naruto asked. Boruto looked up and smiled. "Thought maybe we could get some ramen." Naruto smiled. They both walked to Ichiraku's and sat down. "How was your trip dad?" Boruto asked. "It was good, your uncle just met Sarada for the first time." Naruto said. "Did she punch him? She said she was going to." Boruto said. Naruto chuckled, "No, she didn't punch him. She hugged him, actually." he smiled. "I knew it." Boruto said and Naruto laughed at that. "Dad, mom was crying a lot while you were gone." Boruto said. "Do you know why?" Naruto asked, concerned, but not surprised. "She misses you." Boruto said. "I miss her too, I've told her that a million times." Naruto said. Boruto slammed his bowl down and Naruto looked at him. "I just think she has problems believing you, I don't blame her." Boruto said and got up and walked out. Naruto sighed, another good day turned bad.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto went home for dinner with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and the children. Naruto could feel the extra tension in the room and he was feeling uneasy. Sasuke was feeling it as well. "Why is everyone so quiet?" Sakura asked. "Long day, I suppose." Hinata said, sipping her tea. "So, Uncle Sasuke, what's it like hanging out with my dad? I mean I wouldn't know a lot about that, considering you see him more than anyone here." Boruto said. "Boruto Uzumaki!" Hinata yelled. Naruto sighed and hung his head, he saw this coming. "Well Boruto, I enjoy hanging out with your dad. He's been my best friend since we were thirteen years old. He's saved my ass more times than I can count, and I've saved him ten times more than he's saved me." Sasuke smirked. "Woah, hold on there Sasuke." Naruto laughed. Naruto took an internal sigh of relief, Sasuke knew what he was doing. Boruto got up from the table, went to his room, and slammed the door. "I can't ever win with him." Naruto said, throwing down his fork. "Sarada, will you go help Himawara get ready for bed?" Sakura asked. "Sure mom." Sarada said and took Himawara back to her room.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Hinata said. "No, it's alright. Reminds me of someone else at that age." Sasuke smirked. Naruto couldn't look up from the table, he just felt defeated. "Excuse me for a second." Naruto said and got up and walked outside. He bit his finger to keep from crying, he was so frustrated. He just wish everyone would understand, but he can't expect them to when they don't know anything about what's going on. "Come on." Sasuke said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Let's walk." Sasuke said. They walked to their old training grounds and took a deep breath. "Now hit me." Sasuke said. "Huh?" Naruto whipped his head around to look at Sasuke. "I know you're dying to hit something right now." Sasuke smirked. "They only thing I want to hit you with is my lips." Naruto blushed. "Smooth." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto fell in love with him more every single day. "Not here, it's too open. Maybe we can sneak one in later." Sasuke smirked. They walked back and Naruto was instantly feeling better.

"You okay?" Hinata asked. "I'm fine now, just needed some air." Naruto said. "Well, we're gonna head home and we will see you guys later." Sakura smiled. As Hinata and Sakura hugged, Sasuke made a kissing motion at Naruto and Naruto did it back, but it wasn't the same for either of them. "You ready for bed?" Hinata asked. "Yeah." Naruto said and they walked back to their bedroom. Naruto stared at the ceiling while Hinata was getting ready for bed, he didn't know how much more he could take. "Stop overthinking things Naruto, everything is going to be okay." Hinata smiled. Hinata's smile had always warmed Naruto, maybe that's why he loved her in the way he did. Naruto hugged Hinata and told her thank you. "For what?" Hinata giggled. "Keeping me grounded." Naruto said. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have." Naruto said. "You're the Hokage, Naruto. That's a very important thing and it's a lot of responsibility, I understand." Hinata smiled. "You deserve more than this." Naruto said. "Don't talk like that." Hinata said. "It's just true." Naruto said. "We both need some sleep and we will address Boruto tomorrow." Hinata said, kissing his cheek and rolling over. Naruto sighed and turned off his light, he closed his eyes and went to his happy place; Sasuke's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat in his office sorting through missions and tapping his pen anxiously. He couldn't concentrate because of the things Boruto said last night, they were weighing heavy on his mind. "Naruto?" Shikamaru said. "Yeah?" Naruto chimed in. "My advice may not be worth much, but I can tell you this; Boruto will come around. He's just a kid and doesn't understand the importance of who you are and what you do. He isn't aware of how much of an importance Sasuke is to the well-being of our village. One day, he will understand. So just stick this out a little longer, okay?" Shikamaru said and smiled. Naruto smiled wide, that made him feel so much better. "Thank you so much Shikamaru, I really needed to hear that." Naruto said.

Naruto heard laughter outside and he recognized it as Boruto's, he was walking into the Hokage tower with Sasuke and that made Naruto smile. A minute later, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Naruto said. "Boruto and I thought we'd bring you some lunch." Sasuke said and sat down a bag full of Ichiraku's. "Well thank you both, that's awesome." Naruto smiled. "I'm going to go check in with the Anbu." Shikamaru said and walked out. Sasuke watched Naruto and Boruto eat, they even ate the same way, he laughed. "What?" they both said in unison and a mouthful of noodles. "Nothing." Sasuke chuckled and continued eating. "Dad, I'm sorry about last night." Boruto said. "Did you apologize to your uncle?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Boruto said. "Good." Naruto said. "Mom's still grounding me for two weeks." Boruto said. "Well, you did it to yourself." Naruto said. Sasuke was almost surprised at how wonderful of a father Naruto was, he was loving, but strict.

"So Sasuke, did you spend some time with Sarada?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, she actually stayed up all night and talked to me so I let her get some rest while we brought you lunch." Sasuke said. The phone rang and Naruto picked it up. "Hello?" Naruto said. "Naruto, tell Boruto he needs to come home, he's grounded more than he can ever imagine." Hinata said, fuming. "What happened?" Naruto asked, concerned. "He tore you out of all the family pictures and lit them on fire." Hinata said. "Really now? Well I will certainly let him know." Naruto said, trying to hold it together. "Boruto, did you tear me out of the family pictures?" Naruto asked. Boruto didn't say anything. "I cannot believe you right now. This is too far! And you just had to add insult to injury by lighting them on fire?! Go home, now!" Naruto yelled. "I hate you." Boruto spat and ran out of the door. Naruto punched the filing cabinet as hard as he could and let the tears spill. "Come on, let's go." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto out of the office.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke and Naruto sat high up in the tree tops and Sasuke held him tight. "It's okay Naruto, it's going to be okay." Sasuke said, stroking his hair. "I wasn't meant to be Hokage." Naruto said. Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and looked right into his eyes. "Don't you EVER say that again! This is your dream and you deserve it more than anyone!" Sasuke said. "My own son hates me." Naruto said, wiping his tears. "He doesn't mean that and you know it." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and kissed him. "I just wish I could get away from all of this sometimes." Naruto said. "I know. I want nothing more than to have you by my side every day and night, but this is everything that you have ever wanted." Sasuke smiled. "I know, it still is. But, you are also my everything." Naruto smiled. Sasuke kissed him hard and held him tight. "We should get back." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Boruto snuck into Naruto's office and snickered. "This will get dad fired!" Boruto said, as he started tearing up paperwork and messing taking important documents. Boruto heard someone coming up the hallway and hid behind a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. "You feel better now?" Sasuke asked as he and Naruto walked into his office. "Yeah, thank you for always being there when I need you most." Naruto smiled. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and hugged him tight, Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's chest and smiled. Boruto peeked from behind the cabinet. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought.

"I better finish up some of this paperwork so I can get home to read Himawara her bed time story." Naruto said. "Yeah, I promised Sarada that I would eat dinner with her and Sakura." Sasuke said. "I'll see you later, okay?" Sasuke smiled. "You know it." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke passionately. "I love you." Naruto said. "And I love you." Sasuke smiled and left the office.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Boruto shouted. Naruto jumped back and stared at his son in shock. "Boruto, what-" Naruto began. "Shut up dad! This is what has been going on? This is why you always go to see Uncle Sasuke?!" Boruto yelled. Naruto couldn't speak, he just began to shake violently. "I'm going home to tell mom!" Boruto yelled and ran out the door. "Boruto, no!" Naruto screamed and ran after him.

Boruto burst through the front door panting with Naruto right behind him. "Boruto! You're supposed to be grounded! Where did you go?!" Hinata yelled, then she looked up at Naruto with sheer panic plastered all over his face. "What's going on?" Hinata asked. "Himawara, go to your room." Boruto said. Himawara walked slowly to her room and shut the door. "Boruto please don't do this." Naruto pleaded. Hinata looked at him and he was shaking like a leaf, she had never seen him so terrified. "Mom...I just saw dad kissing Uncle Sasuke." Boruto said. Naruto fell to the floor, he couldn't hold himself up any longer. Hinata just stared at Naruto and hung her head. "Boruto, go to your room." Hinata said. "But mom-" he began. "NOW!" she yelled.

Naruto just looked at the floor, he was still shaking, he couldn't get himself together. "Get out." Hinata said. Naruto looked up at her and stood up slowly, trying to keep his balance. "Get some stuff and go." Hinata said, crossing her arms and looking at him. Naruto silently walked back to his room and gathered some of his things, as he packed his things, he cried. He could hear Hinata on the phone with Sakura when he walked out the door, he suspected Sasuke would be leaving promptly, he also knew that Sasuke wouldn't come say goodbye.

Naruto walked into his office and dropped his bag, he sat at his desk looked at all the ripped paperwork, luckily he had copies of everything. His heart was aching so badly, he had just lost everything. He lost Hinata, Himawara, and Boruto. He knew his son would probably never speak to him again. But Naruto was more shaken by the fact that he would probably never see Sasuke again. Shikamaru knocked on the door and came in silently. He stood by Naruto's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He let Naruto weep and he hung his head. Shikamaru knew that this was one of the downfalls of being a wallflower, he had no idea how to comfort Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Boruto sat on top of the Hokage monument and stared out in front of him, his knees to his chest. "My mom said you would be here." Sarada said, sitting down next to him. "What do you want Sarada?" Boruto asked. "My mom wants to talk to you." Sarada said. "I don't wanna talk." Boruto said. "She knew you would say that and she said it's important. She also made ramen." Sarada said. "Fine." Boruto said, standing up.

Boruto and Sarada walked into the kitchen and Sakura smiled at him. "Boruto, sit down please." Sakura said. "Boruto, you shouldn't be upset with your father." Sakura said. "Aren't you upset with Uncle Sasuke?" Boruto asked. "Not at all." Sakura smiled. "What?" Boruto said, shocked. "Let me tell you about growing up with those two. They had a rivalry that was thick, they were always competing, they were always trying to out do the other. When your uncle ran off all those years ago, Naruto ran after him, chased him for years. He trained so hard that when he got home, I barely recognized him. For the longest time, Naruto was chasing Sasuke to keep a promise to me, well at least that's what I thought. One day, I confessed my love to Naruto in an attempt to stop him from chasing after Sasuke. Naruto could read through my lie. That day, is the day I realized that Naruto loved Sasuke, more than just a friend. He said to me 'Saving Sasuke is just something I need to do.' And that's when I knew. It was more confirmed for me when your father had a severe panic attack when they told him that they were planning on killing Sasuke. I knew Sasuke's love for Naruto was true when they fought together in the end and they were so protective of each other, it was so beautiful..." Sakura started to tear up. Boruto was looking at her in disbelief, these were things that his father had never told him. "I just need you to know that your father has loved Sasuke for a long time, it was something that grew over time, it didn't just happen overnight. Naruto knew that these feelings for Sasuke were taboo, that's why they have both lived this lie for so long. But that doesn't mean that your father doesn't love you, Himawara, and your mother. He loves you all with his whole heart, I promise you. But Naruto has invested so much blood and tears into Sasuke, he loves him so much. Your father couldn't be without him. And Sasuke couldn't be without Naruto, ever." Sakura finished, wiping a tear from her eye. Boruto looked down at his hands and tried to process everything he had just heard. All he knew for a fact, he felt terrible. "I have to go see my dad." Boruto said, standing up and running out of the house.

Naruto held his head in his hands, he had a terrible headache. He hadn't heard from Sasuke in over a month, he hadn't seen his children, he was falling apart. Naruto looked up when there was a knock on his door, Boruto walked in. "Dad..." Boruto began, his dad looked terrible. "Boruto, I forgive you. I deserve it, I really do." Naruto said, looking at his son. "Aunt Sakura told me about your past with Uncle Sasuke." Boruto said, looking at the floor. "I'm so sorry dad." Boruto said, tearing up. He ran to his dad and hugged him tight. Naruto hugged his son, he held back the tears. "Is there anyway you can bring your sister here? I miss her so much." Naruto asked. "Of course, I'll be right back!" Boruto said, running out the door.

Boruto returned shortly with Himawara and Naruto picked her up and hugged her tight. "Daddy! Where have you been?" Himawara cried. "I've just been very busy baby, but I haven't stopped thinking about you for a second!" Naruto said, setting her down. Shikmaru walked in with some tea and cookies for the kids. Naruto began shaking, he wasn't feeling very well. His vision was starting to blur. "Boruto, take Himawara in the other room for a minute." Naruto said. "Okay..." Boruto said, concerned. Naruto's vision began to blur and he realized how long it had been since he ate anything. "Shikamaru..." Naruto began. Boruto walked back out into his office and looked at his father. "Dad, you don't look so good." Boruto said. Naruto closed his eyes and an eagle flashed before him and he sprung his eyes wide open. Naruto gripped the sides of his desk to steady himself. "Sasuke..." he whispered and he passed out, hitting his head off of the desk. "Dad!" Boruto screamed.

Sasuke was sitting in his cabin, just listening to the sounds of the woods outside. He was sitting in the dark, in a daze. He hadn't seen or spoken to Naruto in over a month and his heart broke more every single day. He couldn't bring himself to try contacting him, he knew that Naruto would be dealing with so much more now that the secret was out. He missed Naruto so much. Sasuke thought back to his first "real" kiss with Naruto./span/p

 _"Look at me now Sasuke! I'm the Hokage. You said I couldn't do it! Now look at me." Naruto smiled wide. Sasuke smirked and looked at him. Naruto leaned against the wooden pole in the field where it had all began and sighed, he couldn't believe it, for once. "Let's do this already." Sasuke said. They were going to spar for old times sake. They battled for hours, finally Sasuke had Naruto pinned against a tree. They were both panting heavily and they looked into each others eyes. Sasuke put his forehead against Naruto's, both of their hearts were racing. They both leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together, they both relaxed and Naruto fell into Sasuke's arms. They broke away and Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands. "I can't live this lie anymore." Sasuke said. "It took us both long enough..." Naruto whispered._

Sasuke wiped a single tear from his eye and looked out the window, the wind picked up and shook the trees outside. Sasuke rushed outside. The birds were flying fast towards Konoha. Sasuke knew that something was wrong. "Naruto..." he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata burst into the hospital with Sakura and Sarada tailing behind. Boruto was holding Himawara, trying to get her to calm down, she was sobbing loudly. "Shikmaru! What happened?!" Hinata yelled. "He passed out and hit his head on his desk." Shikamaru said. "He passed out?" Sakura asked. Shikmaru nodded. Hinata took Himawara and held her tight, they both were sobbing.

Tsunade came out to the waiting room where they were all waiting anxiously. "He isn't conscious yet, but he's going to be alright. His blood sugar was very low and he was dehydrated." she said. "I knew I should have been with him more often, he just kept asking to be alone, why did I listen to him?!" Shikmaru exclaimed. "This isn't your fault." Tsunade said. Hinata sobbed as Sakura held her tight. Himawara had finally cried herself to sleep in the waiting room. "This is because he hasn't seen Uncle Sasuke..." Boruto said. Hinata looked at him and saw that her son was feeling guilty. "I need to go run some more test, but you should all go home and get some rest, I'll call you if anything changes, I promise." Tsunade said.

Boruto carried Himawara to her room and covered her up. "Mom..." Boruto whispered. "Boruto sit down for a second." Hinata said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Boruto, I knew about your fathers feelings for Sasuke." Hinata said, looking at her soon. "What?" Boruto asked. "I just never wanted you kids to find out, how do you explain something like that to your children?" Hinata cried. "Mom, it's okay." Boruto said, touching her hand. "No one needs to be living a lie to protect us or ourselves. Aunt Sakura told me everything about dad and Uncle Sasuke. I understand now." Boruto smiled. In that moment, Hinata realized just how much Boruto was like Naruto. Hinata hugged her son tight and told him how wise he was for his age. Boruto went to his room and left the door cracked, he couldn't sleep and his mother was still wide awake. About two hours later, the phone rang.

"What do you mean he isn't waking up?" Hinata asked, frantic. "Coma?!" Hinata cried. Boruto jolted up at that and peeked out of his door, his mother was sobbing on the floor. Boruto dug out his backpack and tossed everything in it on to the floor, he began packing his kunai and clothing.

Around dawn, Himawara walked into Boruto's room, rubbing her eyes. She saw that he was putting on his shoes and jacket. "Where are you going bubby?" Himawara asked, sleepily. "I'm going to find Uncle Sasuke." Boruto said. "Why?" Himawara asked. Boruto got down on his knee and grabbed Himawara's shoulder. "So dad will wake up." Boruto said. Himawara hugged him and told him to be careful. "I love you sis, don't tell mom where I went." Boruto said, jumping out of his window. He grabbed the piece of paper out of his pocket with Sasuke's coordinates on it, something he took from his dads office the day everything happened. 'It's gonna be okay dad...' Boruto thought.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke sat by the river side and cleaned his clothes, he was thinking about Naruto. He knew that something was wrong, but no one had contacted him. He couldn't keep asking himself why all of this was happening. He missed Naruto so much, he just wanted to hold him in his arms and kiss his soft lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of Naruto and him under this sunshine, laying together, kissing each other...

"Uncle Sasuke..." Boruto said. Sasuke snapped his head over to see Boruto standing before him. "Boruto, what are you doing here? Does your mother know you're out here?" Sasuke asked, standing up. "No, she doesn't." Boruto said. "You shouldn't be here, you need to get back home, your father is going to have a fit." Sasuke said. Boruto hung his head, "No he won't." he said. Sasuke just stared at him. "You need to come back with me." Boruto said. "I can't Boruto..." Sasuke said, walking away. "But you have to! Dad is in a coma and he won't wake up!" Boruto yelled, tears running down his face. Sasuke stopped and turned to Boruto, he began to panic. "Let's go!" Sasuke said and began to run. Boruto was trailing fast behind him.

Boruto felt water hit his face, but he quickly realized it wasn't water, it was Sasuke's tears. Just in the last day, the situation became so much more real to Boruto. This was killing his father and Sasuke. He couldn't believe the mess he had created. Sasuke kept picking up speed, he was surprised how much Boruto could keep up with him. He was surprised that Boruto came to get him at all. Sasuke's mind was racing with questions, with anxiety. He was scared. He knew that they must be desperate if Boruto came to get him. His concerns for facing Sakura and Hinata were pushed far back into his mind, he needed to get to his love. "I'm coming Naruto..." Sasuke whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke rushed through the hospital doors with Boruto running fast behind him. "Sasuke..." Sakura whispered. "Where is he?!" Sasuke asked, breathlessly. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he looked panicked, she walked him down to Naruto's room. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and ran to him. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands and stroked his hair. "Naruto, you idiot, wake up!" Sasuke yelled.

"What is he doing here?" Hinata asked as she walked up the hallway. "I went and got him mom." Boruto said. "You...what?" Hinata said, shocked. "You're right mom, I didn't understand at first, I do now." Boruto smiled. Hinata looked at Sasuke as he cried into Naruto's chest. She knew then, just how much Naruto meant to him and she smiled.

"Naruto, I can't take one more moment of not hearing your voice. Please..." Sasuke cried, and squeezed his hand. "Without you Naruto, there's a hole in my soul that grows deeper and deeper..." he whispered. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down, he rubbed circles on Naruto's hand with his thumb. "You always loved when I did this." Sasuke smiled, looking at him. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't watch Naruto sleeping before. "Remember that day we kissed at the academy, all those years ago? Then we were forced to be team mates. Look at us now. I couldn't be without you, you couldn't be without me. I'll never be able to take back all those years that I stole from you. You chased after me and I just kept pushing away. I'll never forgive myself for that." Sasuke said. "I've loved you for so long Naruto, I ran away for the power, for the revenge, but after I learned the truth about my clan...I realized that I didn't have much to run from anymore. But I figured it was too late to turn back. But in the end, I did restore my clan with my beautiful daughter...and I got you. More than I could ever ask for." Sasuke said, tears streaming down his face. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's heart beat increased when he heard that. "Sasuke! Keep talking to him!" Hinata pleaded. "Remember our first secret meeting? You were shaking, I had never seen you so worked up. You'd never know that I was just as terrified as you were. I could have kissed you all night long, you were addicting. All that pent up need for you that I ignored for years." Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand tight and tried to keep it together. "No matter what, I will follow you anywhere Naruto. Your hand in mine. I can't imagine a life without you..." Sasuke began to cry harder. He was realizing now just how much Naruto was essential to his life. He realized now, sitting here, that he would give his life for this man. He closed his eyes and flashed back to every kiss, every small notion of love. "I need you." he whispered. His eyes shot open when he felt Naruto squeeze his hand back. "Naruto..." Sasuke began, then Naruto opened his eyes slowly. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, groggily. "Oh my god!" Sasuke sighed in relief and grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him hard. "I'm right here Sasuke." Naruto smiled, raising his hand slowly to Sasuke's cheek. "Dad!" Boruto yelled and ran into the room. "Boruto..." Naruto began. Boruto hugged him tight and cried. "It's okay son, I'm here, I'm alright." he said, holding his son.

Tsunade walked into the room and checked Naruto out. "Your vitals are good, but we are going to monitor you for your dizziness." Tsunade said and smiled. "Don't be such an idiot next time." she said and walked out of the room. "Yeah, I love you too granny." Naruto yelled after her. Sasuke exited the room so Hinata and Himawara could go in. Sasuke walked outside and Sakura followed him. When Sakura walked outside, she saw Sasuke with his head against the wall, crying. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to her. She hugged him and told him that she had known for a long time. "I just couldn't imagine if he didn't wake up..." Sasuke said. "You love him more than anyone could imagine." Sakura smiled. "Sakura, thank you." Sasuke smiled.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry." Naruto said. "Naruto, it's okay. I've known for a long time." she smiled. "Huh?" Naruto said. Hinata, Boruto, and Himawara all smiled at him. "Thank you..." Naruto said, taking a huge sigh. Hinata kissed him on the forehead. "When you get better, we will discuss everything." Hinata said. "Okay. I want to try to walk around." Naruto said, sitting up slowly. Hinata stood by his side and helped him stand. "You okay?" Boruto asked. "Yeah, I think so." Naruto said, taking a step, he wanted to find Sasuke.

Sasuke leaned against the wall with Sakura, Sarada was sitting on the wall across from them. "I'm proud of you dad." Sarada smiled. "I'm proud of you." Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Sasuke..." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto, his family helping him walk, supporting him. They were all there supporting both of them. Hinata let Naruto go and Naruto stood tall and smiled at Sasuke. Naruto took a step forward, but Sasuke ran to him and embraced him tight. They were both crying, looking into each others eyes. "We've come such a long way..." Sasuke said. "A rivalry turned into a friendship, a friendship turned into a bond." Naruto said. "And that bond will never be broken, the love will never get lost..." Sasuke said and they kissed.

Hinata and Sakura both held their children, they all smiled. "Kinda weird seeing you guys kiss without it being an accident." Sakura laughed. They all laughed. "I think...things are going to be okay now." Naruto said. "Yeah, me too." Sasuke smiled and hugged him. "Okay, this is getting gross, can we stop now?" Boruto said. Sasuke turned Naruto to face his son and then hugged him from behind. "Oh come on Boruto, aren't we adorable?" Naruto said, smirking. "This is worse than watching Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai make out." Boruto said. Everyone laughed. "I'm serious..." Boruto said.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Sasuke sat down with Sakura and Hinata. "We are going to set some rules." Sakura said. "Weekends will be spent at home with the kids, and one night during the week you will have dinner with us and the kids." Hinata smiled. "We can work with that." Naruto said. Sakura slid a set of keys across the table. "Sasuke, you can keep the house, Sarada and I are going to move in here with Hinata." Sakura smiled. "Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked. "Absolutely." Sakur said. "Well, guess I'm moving back inside of the village." Sasuke smiled, looking at Naruto. "Now go home you two." Hinata said.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked through town, it felt so good to be able to express their love in public. Sasuke walked up to the front door and unlocked the door. "Welcome home." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto. Naruto kissed back harder, pushing Sasuke into the house. Sasuke kicked the door shut and picked Naruto up and walked down the hallway with him. "We're going to do things a little bit differently tonight." Sasuke smiled and opened the bedroom door. Sasuke got on top of Naruto on the bed and kissed his neck. Naruto arched into Sasuke, craving more.

Sasuke pulled his shirt off and removed Naruto's as well. Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him and kissed him hard. Their hard members scraped against their pants. Naruto kissed down Sasuke's chest, making his way to Sasuke's member. Naruto licked up and down Sasuke's member and took it in his mouth. Sasuke threw his head back and moaned. Naruto bobbed his head up and down slowly, stroking it each time with his tongue. Sasuke put his head on the back of Naruto's head and grabbed a handful of his hair. Sasuke jumped up and grabbed Naruto and pulled his pants down. "I have to fuck you now!" Sasuke said, getting on top of Naruto. He pushed himself into Naruto and Naruto screamed. Sasuke pounded into Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasu...I'm close..." Naruto moaned. Sasuke loved when Naruto acted all innocent. Sasuke pulled Naruto on to his lap and continued to thrust into him. Naruto held on to Sasuke tight and moaned. "Sasuke...I'm-" Naruto began and came harder. Sasuke released inside of Naruto and pulled out slowly.

Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's and kissed him softly. Naruto was panting heavily and his eyelids looked heavy. Sasuke smiled and covered Naruto up. Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke, and he fell asleep. "I love you..." Sasuke whispered.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke awoke shortly after midnight and saw that Naruto wasn't next to him. He looked over and saw Naruto standing on the balcony, blanket wrapped tight around him. Sasuke walked up behind him and hugged him. Naruto smiled and kissed his cheek. "What's on your mind?" Sasuke asked. "It's just incredible..." Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at him. "I just can't believe how I went from nothing at all, to having everything that I ever wanted. More than I could ever ask for. Not only am I the Hokage and have you, I have two beautiful children who are accepting of this. Hinata and Sakura are two amazing women for putting their feelings aside for this. I'll never be able to thank them enough." Naruto said. "You deserve it more than anyone I know." Sasuke smiled, turning Naruto towards him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and looked him in the eyes. "We deserve it." he smiled. Sasuke held Naruto tight. He never imagined this moment happening, not too long ago he was still a rogue ninja. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto whispered. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke said and kissed him.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

"I've never seen him to happy." Boruto said, watching his dad talk with Sasuke. "Well that's what love is I suppose." Sarada said. "We're twelve, we don't know anything about love." Boruto chuckled. "No, not everything about it, but we know what it looks like when two people are in love, don't we?" Sarada asked. Boruto looked back to his dad and saw him kissing Sasuke with a smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess we do." Boruto smiled, inching his hand closer to Sarada's. "Don't get any ideas Uzumaki." Sarada said. Boruto jerked his hand away and turned away embarrassed. Sarada looked at Boruto and blushed, she grabbed his hand. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Sarada whispered. "Ditto." Boruto smiled.


End file.
